Fallen's Fate
by Lambda38
Summary: She'd ushered in the age of Grima for her own world at her master's behest. By his command, she tried to do it for another version of Grima. Here, she failed, and the god left for his past, after the Future children. She looked at Morgan, who was crumbling without his master, and made a choice, to save him. A choice that sealed her fate.
1. Prologue

**Key: **

**Dragon/Dragon God speech**

_**Dragon Telepathy stuff.**_

_thoughts, and telepathy I guess._

_"irrelevant or background chatter"_

Regular text.

"speech 100"

**AN: ** Hello. I am a nice dude. I am writing simple sentences now. Somebody please kill me.

Also, sorry about the, ah, the description... it kinda sucks...

Nah. Anyhow, this is a challenge made by Ebony Sword that I chose to do, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy, ya filthy mutts. Bye.

* * *

**Prologue: Fire and Fury**

* * *

I stare at the gates before me. It took me less than a few hours to climb the mountain, commanding all the Risen coating the base to remain there, demanding the Grimleal to wait for my call. I steel my resolve with a shaky breath before stepping forth, pushing open the defiled gates.

My footsteps sound like a lightning strike around the once radiant hall. As I step inside the altar, I feel the pressure of a weakened god fall on my shoulders, and restrain a scoff as I incline my head.

"**Twice Fallen One, why have you come here?" **Naga demands loudly as her avatar appears above me.

"Lady Naga, I come here with a request for you, if you will hear me," I state, attempting to keep my voice level.

"**Tell me, why should I grant someone such as yourself any request?" **The Dragon asks, the pressure on me increasing. I incline my head subserviently.

"I've come to request you send Morgan to the past, with your allies," I say quietly. "I would be eternally grateful if you would absolve him of his guilt and allow him to atone for his actions." I fall to a knee, gritting my teeth as my pride flares in pain. "If you would do so, I'd swear to become your eternal slave, and do anything you request of me. So I'm begging you, send him back and let him absolve himself."

Silence reigns around me as I feel the divine energy cracking the air, almost, amused?

"**How could I tell your spirit true? How am I to know you will truly not betray me?" **She inquires. I gulp, though my dry mouth has nothing for me to swallow.

"If you must, I invite you to bathe me inside of your fire," I declare strongly, lifting my head to gaze at the dragon. "Test my heart, and find out whether it is true."

The Divine Dragon chuckles at my words, almost seeming sad.

"**You'll die,"** she replies absolutely. I narrow my eyes in return.

"Death is peace."

She raises an eyebrow, before nodding. I grit my teeth as Divine Magic fills the room, before flooding through me. I let out a loud growl of pain, staggering to my feet, eyes locked on the Divine Dragon. Her look of amused sorrow drops for one of interest and shock.

"You think, this pain," I stagger to my feet, jaw clenched as agony pours through my very being. "Is enough, to stop my will?" I openly glare at Naga. "I came here for Morgan's sake, and I won't leave, not, without, succeeding!"

The fire ceases, and I nearly drop to my knees at the shock of calm. I stand shakily, breathing heavily as I stare at the Divine Dragon, who nods.

"**Very well," **she says. "**I shall grant your wish. Quite easily, as it appears Morgan followed you, Twice Fallen."** I flinch and turn around, seeing the gates open as Morgan stares at me.

"M-Morgan!" I whisper, feeling the blood leave my face.

"S-sis?" He asks, stepping forward. "What are you doing?" I step back once as he approaches me. "Why are you offering yourself for me? Do you want yet another burden on my soul?" I try to stutter out a response, before he cuts me off. "This isn't the way towards redemption, merely the path towards damnation all over again!" I stare at him as tears leak from his eyes. "Please, just don't leave me alone!"

I stare at him, feeling my throat constricting, words refusing to leave my mouth.

"**I have given my word to you, Twice Fallen," **dragging my attention from Morgan as he looks up, fear in his eyes. I feel a massive buildup of Divine magic in the air, and my eyes widen as it rushes at Morgan. The boy lets out a scream for a moment before I hear him collapse.

I turn and dart to his side, immediately checking his pulse.

"Morgan, Morgan come on!" I cry, feeling a steady beat on his throat. "Morgan, wake up!"

"**I have absolved his mind and soul of their sins. He shall feel guilt no more,"** Naga declares. **"Now, I shall send him to the time of his mother, and I will tell you what I have for you." **

I stare at Morgan in shock as his body glows with a bright light, before vanishing in a flash. I gaze at the place he once resided, confused and worried.

"**Fear not, he has safely traversed the boundaries of time,"** Naga informs me, drawing my gaze. **"Now, as for what I wish from you. There is another world under threat from a being much like Grima. While I believe this world is capable of correcting itself, it would be most fortuitous for them if you helped guide the way." **

"What way?" I demand, standing with my fists clenched. "If I don't know any more than they do-."

"**I will explain, if you will listen,"** she states, seeming unperturbed. **"It is a world divided between two main powers, known as Nohr and Hoshido." **My brow furrows as the names tickle something in my memory. Perhaps some story I heard long ago? **"Their world is under threat from a being known as Anankos, the Silent Dragon. He hides away in a land called Valla, separate in space from their own, but he looms on the horizon, poised to destroy them. Without the knowledge and guidance to defeat him, all life will cease."**

"All life?" I ask dubiously as I cross my arms. "Even Grima has left flora and some minor Fauna alive. This, Anan-."

"**Do not speak his name," **the Divine Dragon commands, silencing me. **"A curse has been placed over any information about the Silent Dragon, and the place he resides in. Should you or any other outside of Valla speak of it, his power will consume you and turn you into a slave. Worse than even what Grima has done." **

I stare at the Dragon in confusion.

"They why are you still here?"

"**In order for his curse to be successful, he must be capable of overpowering his enemies. Myself, Grima, and several others are too powerful to be overcome by it. It has been trying to consume me for the past few moments. Eventually, it will cease, as Anankos deems it to be a waste."**

"I see."

"**Now then, as for what else you must know."**

* * *

**Several Hours Later.**

I open my eyes to find myself looking up at the sky, flanked by two buildings. I sit up with a groan, feeling my muscles ache as the tomes and pouches on either side of my waist bounce about.

I stand slowly and make my way out of the alley I've found myself in, ignoring the homeless man I pass by. I poke my head out, noting that it seems rather dark, even for night time. Regardless, my eyes adjust and I see run down buildings in every direction, though there are tall defensive walls in either direction of the road.

I study them for a moment, before noting the inward curve of the walls, as well as what life signs I can sense magically, and move towards the one closer to the center, pulling up my hood as I walk.

Upon my newly given duty, I have things to do.

* * *

**Two Hours Hence.**

I stand before the impressive gates of the throne room, having managed to secure an audience with the King, Garon. Clearly, he is either lazy and doesn't have much to do, or I've been moved up on the importance level.

_Does Naga have something to do with that?_ I wonder, brushing a light green lock of hair out of my face. _I wouldn't be surprised, though I'd be somewhat impressed. _

Upon completing of that thought, a low rumble, almost akin to a chuckle, resounds throughout the back of my mind, making me freeze in shock as the doors before me open.

"Presenting, the mage Grima!" A knight inside the room calls out, shocking me out of my mind, before I step into the room with all the grace of a hunter. I ignore the nobles and various others milling about and lock my eyes on the figure sitting upon the throne, noting his heavy black plate armor and long cape. I study Garon as I walk across the red carpet.

He appears to be an aged man, with a deep set frown and sunken eyes, face grayed with age, and a white beard that flows over his breastplate, and a crown upon his brow. Upon further inspection, I can see the glint of intellect inside of his eyes, evaluating every step I take.

To his left stands a black haired man dressed in black clothes with golden highlights, holding a thick book in one hand. A golden mask covers his right eye and the top of his head, with a halo type accessory hanging behind his skull. His cape is secured with a small golden accessory, with a gem inside of it. I channel a small amount of magic to my eyes in order to inspect it, and almost chuckle at the enchantment upon it.

To the right of the throne stands a blonde haired young man in paladin armor with a large sword on his waist. His face in set in a dignified frown, staring down at my small frame. I note the simple golden circlet upon his brow.

_King Garon's firstborn, then? _I think curiously, before drawing my gaze away as I finally reach the steps approaching the throne. I bow my head and take a knee subserviently, my blood boiling, urging me to annihilate these humans.

"Hail, Your Majesty," I speak quietly, my young voice resounding outwards from my hood. I hear whispers from among the sheep, commenting on how young I sound. "I come from a land quite far from Nohr in order to offer my services to you and your family. I can assure you that I am far more than capable, no matter what my age might indicate." The masked man steps forward, oozing arrogance and making my blood rage simply by walking.

_By Lord Grima, his presence is worse than Validar's,_ I think in annoyance as I force myself not to tremble.

"Grima, was it?" He begins, his voice thankfully not being quite as oily as I'd expected, rather feeling like a much less powerful Lord Grima. "You can find a recruitment office somewhere in the upper levels, there is no purpose for you to waste our King's time with such drivel. Be-." My patience at his superior tone finally makes me snap.

"Test me, then," I demand as I rise, causing several nobles to gasp. I note a purple haired teen perhaps three or four years older than me discreetly signal to a teal haired girl. "I can assure you I am perfectly capable of taking anyone you might wish to throw at me. I do not come before the King because I am arrogant. I have come because I am a weapon without a wielder."

The King stares at me, his gaze boring into me. I open my magical senses, and stare into Garon.

_A shell,_ I think with disdain, forcing my lip not to curl. _Not even worthy of the title of man. Hm, his son and most of the people in this room seem quite average for humans, though a few children have some magical aptitude. That dark mage is strong, I will credit. He might be capable of giving Validar a run for his money, loath as I am to admit it. _

I don't look away from the husk as he glares at me, before he nods.

"Camilla, test her," he orders without hesitation.

I blink in slight surprise and my hand darts inside the pouch on the right side of my waist.

I channel some of my energy through my free hand, reaching out and grabbing the axe blade before it can strike me.

I look into the teal haired girls eyes, seeing blatant shock. I sniff in annoyance and sigh.

I increase the pressure on the steel blade in my hand. I grunt as the metal groans loudly, before tearing the weapon from the girl's hands, tossing it to the ground.

Removing my right hand from the pouch, I grab the girl by her hair as she tries to recover, before bringing my knee up to her face, easily breaking her nose. I spin in place, dragging her by her head and fling her into the purple haired girl, sending them both to the ground.

I brush off the edges of my sleeves with an annoyed sigh.

"Should I give another demonstration, King Garon?" I ask with a raised eyebrow as the teal haired girl staggers to her feet. "I feel like that was more of a punishment for the poor child." The black haired man looks at me with much more interest than before, and turns to look at his King for a moment. Garon meets his gaze a gives a grunt, which makes the mage break out with a grin.

The nobles in the room are quick to form a very large gap between myself and them. Even the Prince takes a few steps back.

"Very well then, Grima," the mage proclaims as he takes out a tome. "I, the Dread Mage Iago, shall test you here and now!" I watch his magic gather, and sigh, darting forward. The dread mage laughs and launches his spell in my path.

I roll to the left, avoiding the large explosion of icicles. I resume my course for the mage, ascending the stairs and closing the gap in a second. He grunts and swiftly makes to retreat. I grab ahold of his robes before he can and swiftly take hold of his neck with the other. He points his free hand at my stomach, preparing a second spell. I jump up and latch onto him with my legs, pinning his free hand between our bodies. Releasing his robes, my hand darts out and grabs onto his tome, wrestling for control over it.

After a few moments of grunting and grimacing, the spell that had been building in his hand fizzles out, and I tear the tome from his grasp. A swift slam of the tome onto the side of his head sends the mage to the ground, slightly stunned.

After he collapses, I straddle his chest and level my free hand at his face, exchanging the tome he had for one of the yellow ones on my waist, spell built in a moment.

"Yield," I demand as the man returns to full attention. He grimaces, and then grins.

"I yield," he states. I leap off of him, allowing my cloak to settle around my form.

The pale man stands, retrieving his tome from where I'd discarded it on the floor, and dusts himself off, still smirking. His eyes look over my small frame with interest, clearly wondering exactly how strong I am.

"Your Majesty, I believe she'd be a fine addition to our ranks," Iago states loudly, drowning out the murmurs that had cropped up after my swift victory. Garon nods as I walk down the steps, returning to my kneeling position.

"Very well then Grima, I welcome you into the ranks of Nohr's elite, should you swear your loyalty to the crown and country," the shell booms.

"I do swear, My King," I reply, ignoring the burning rage in my stomach at acknowledging something as worthless as a Risen. A slow applause builds in the room as the nobles give a polite, if somewhat intimidated, approval. "May I make a request?" I raise my head to meet the corpses eyes. He nods, and I stand, reaching into the pouch on my right side. "I did not come only because I lack a master." I debate taking out the item within, but discard the idea after a moment. The rest of the room looks at me in some measure of curiosity and disdain. "I am aware that the Nohrian Royal family has many teachers, but if you'd allow it, I would like to teach your children combat and tactics." Garon's eyes narrow as I speak, while the Prince clenches his jaw as he slightly shifts his weight. "While I am a weapon, I have also been taught how to train others in magic, more rudimentary weapons such as swords, tactics, politics, and many more topics." Also true, as I had been charged with teaching the newer Grimleal as they had been born, before I'd been sent over to Morgan's world. "Therefore I would like to submit my candidacy."

The puppet lets out a long hum.

"That is a large request you make, Grima. I hope you are willing to prove your worthiness to train them," he demands. I cough to cover the instinctual growl I almost let slip.

_Lord Grima give me strength to not fry this pathetic zombie,_ I think,taking a long breath to calm my beating heart.

"I will do any task you set before me in order to prove my worth, but I do ask for that you allow me to teach them, as that is my main purpose," I lie boldly.

The false king stares at me, before closing his eyes, seemingly thinking.

_**Do not be fooled, my precious slave,**_ an imperious voice speaks to me, causing me to freeze, and for some tears to nearly build in my eyes. _**The Silent Dragon is conversing with his little pet. Telling him what to do. I expect you to fulfill their expectation, alone. **_I stiffen further at this order. _**I know you can do it, precious slave. And if you must, I will allow you to draw upon my power, to show these mortals the meaning of the end. **_

I allow a small smile to grace my lips at his words, my muscles relaxing.

_Of course, Lord Grima,_ I reply reverently. My smile falls for a moment as fear fills my heart, before I ask something. _But, was it not wrong of me, to go to Naga? _I feel his chuckle through the very core of my being, but he does not say anything more.

"Grima," Garon states, standing. I stare at the old bag as he slams the haft of his axe against the ground imperiously. "One of our neighbors, Mokushu, is currently embroiled in a small war with a country called Kohga. We have offered aid to Mokushu in their quest, as Hoshido has sent support to Kohga. You will end the war, and leave no doubt that Mokushu has an absolute victory. Do this, and I will grant your request."

The words of the nobles around me turn into shocked gasps and open disbelief, as my own mouth falls open.

"_Truly, leaving the war to a single fighter? This is an impossible task."_

"_So, he's setting the girl up to fail. How tragic."_

"_Sending such a little girl to fight, how cruel."_

I let my mouth transform into a large grin.

"Win a war for your associates?" I ask, before letting out a loud, deranged laugh, which causes the Prince to openly put a hand on his sword, and offsets several of the nobles closest to me. I cut off my laugh and grin fiercely at the King. "With pleasure, my King."

I do believe I might enjoy this nation, foolish though ruling by power is.

* * *

**AN: **Hello. So. This is a thing, for sure. I feel like I utilized 'I' far too much for my tastes. No need to worry. Next chapter will mostly be killing and mayhem. Should be fun.

Also, the whole bathing in Naga's fire idea I took from a story called "Fire Emblem: From Darkness unto Light." It's a nice read, and I really enjoyed it. I got the permission of the author to take the idea, so no need to be annoyed if ya think I swiped it.

If you noticed.

Anyhow, yeah. Next chapter should explain only a few things, and I'll leave it to my skills with action.

May God save me.

Later.

-Lambda38

* * *

**P.S.- **To those who read this before I updated it, I do apologize for the small changes. It was brought to my attention that it wasn't exactly the most logical thing for Grima/Morgan to go straight for Corrin on the outset. This way, I'll make my way along the line, and it will be a time.

Hope you'll all enjoy this journey with me.

_Edited 5/19/19_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello. So, this chapter will be from the perspective of the Hoshidan strategist Yukimura, who is aiding Kohga. It will also be a demonstration of what happens when a Grima empowered endgame Awakening character meets Fates small fry. If you are expecting a fair and even fight, well.

Not until later. But don't worry, Morgan who is now called Grima, will have to struggle on far more than one occasion. Hope you enjoy this chapter regardless, though.

Also, I changed some things to the last chapter after Lord Zant the Usurper pointed out some flaws in logic that I had. IF he had not been quite right, I'd honestly have ignored the critiques, but I was wrong, so that happened. They are mostly minor changes, but have some pretty big effects.

Anyways, later.

-Lambda38

**Beta:** Lord Zant the Usurper

* * *

**Chapter 1: Defeat Most Assured**

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

I gaze at the maps of the area around our main camp, plotting several backup escape routes, in case of an emergency. Truly, the majority of the plans required to ensure the survival of Kohga's armies have been completed, and as I found myself with a moment of time, I decided to shore up all defenses.

_I'm still not certain why we are interfering in this war, _my mind thinks traitorously. _Our aid will almost certainly lead to a retaliation from Nohr, especially since Kohga is not on Hoshido's borders. Honestly, this could lead to a major upscaling of attacks from the Faceless. _I plot the last route and put down my quill, sighing. _Still, having an ally so close to Nohr's southern border could prove instrumental if we ever decide to go on the offensive. _

I remove my glasses and massage the bridge of my nose, feeling quite tired all of a sudden. I turn and move towards the exit of the strategy tent, before a Kohgan ninja bursts through, bleeding heavily from his left arm, and breathing excessively. He looks around frantically, before his eyes land on me.

Or rather, eye. Where his right eye would have been, a bloody mess now lies.

"SIR, SIR!" The man screams frantically, falling to his knees as his legs appear to give out. I rush over and catch him, lowering him onto his back. "S-sir, it, it's a m-m-monster!" I gaze steadily into his eye, forcing the bile back down my throat.

"Calm down, soldier," I order, though he vehemently shakes his head and starts whispering maniacally.

"I-it-it c-c-c-came out o-of no-nowhe-ere," he stumbles, hyperventilating. "J-just, shot s-s-so m-many m-m-ag-gic spells!" I pale as he speaks. "It-it's already past the walls! We're all gonna die!" He scrambles out of my grip and runs back out of the tent, trailing blood. I reach into the pouch on the side of my leg, grabbing several shuriken.

A moment later, I dart out of the tent, looking around the lingering light of twilight. A few moments later, I notice a large smoke pillar perhaps a kilometer away, and begin running towards it, as more and more Kohgan ninja and mechanists join me in the charge.

"Sound the alarm, and prepare the army for a full withdrawal into the valley!" I order, several ninja vanishing to carry out my orders. "The rest of you, spread into the trees and drive the enemy to the ground, where we'll rain down death upon them." I hear many feet hitting wood as most of my allies scamper up the bark of the massive trees. True, a basic tactic, but it certainly works against Mokushan forces, at least long enough to devise a proper strategy.

_Why are they here, though? _I wonder in dismay. _This is the largest gathering of Kohgan and Hoshidan forces in the country. Why on earth would they launch a frontal assault? What could they possibly gain? _

I continue running as the smoke begins to gather around. Clearly, Mokushu is attempting to flush us out with fire. Unfortunately for them, that tactic has long since grown stale.

I grab my water pouch and a scarf, dribbling water meticulously on the item before wrapping it around my head, making sure to cover my mouth and nose. As I continue running and the smoke gets thicker, I can hear the screams of men and women around me, several Kohgan ninjas run by, some bleeding from major wounds or helping other wounded out of the area.

I stop and look around as the wounded become more of a commodity than the trees of the forest, deciding that a change of strategy is necessitated.

"Everyone, fall back to the edge of the camp, delaying tactics only," I call out over the din. I hear several others yell out the orders. "Escort the injured, and cover each others flanks."

"NO!" One of the injured soldiers yells, drawing my attention. I nearly balk at how half of his face is burned off, and his right arm has been completely severed. "IT'S A MONSTER! IT'S JUST WAITING FOR US ALL TO ARRIVE! WE CAN'T STOP IT, NOTHING CAN STOP IT!" A swift jab into the back of his neck by the one carrying him silences the man.

"Soldier," I call, swiftly walking to the one who had knocked him out. "What do the enemies forces look like?" The man gazes at me, his eyes haunted, blood dripping down his face.

"A single mage, sir," he reports, voice dead. I blink in shock, before shaking my head.

"You're certain?" I ask dubiously, only for several of the ninja around us to call out.

"Yeah, just a single mage! Terrifying, flinging spells, burning a dozen men with a wave of his hand!"

"It-it was more of a monster than a man! A man couldn't kill so many people!"

"No matter how many shuriken we threw at it, it didn't get injured! It was like its skin was made of stone!"

I look around as more panic starts to flow through the people around me, the few uninjured mechanists looking quite unnerved.

"Steady, men!" I call out, silencing the voices. "Keep moving, we will retreat, regroup, and figure out a way to fight this new threat! But for now, focus on surviving! Get the injured out of here, and make haste!"

My voice cuts through the din, and the soldiers that had been on the verge of panic swallowed their fear, or perhaps because of it, and moved in earnest. I move through the crowd, and make it past the last of the injured, trying to scope out the enemy.

_No matter what they say, a single mage simply cannot do this much damage to an entire army,_ I rationalize as my hands shake. _We may not know exactly what it is that this mage can do, but perhaps I can figure out where his reinforcements are hiding. If I can prove he is not alone, then his invincibility would be proven false. _

I sneak along for a few more moments, before screams sound behind me. I whirl around, peering through the haze of smoke to see massive pillars of fire all throughout the retreating crowd of ninjas. My eyes widen in horror as a spell, Arcfire, probably, blasts through the treetops. Many ninjas dive from the leaves, but I can hear the sound of agonized screams cut short.

I can only watch as the entire retreating column is consumed in fire and obscured from my view by smoke. I let out a shuddering breath as the screams continue for a short while, before stopping.

I take a few hesitant steps towards where the screaming had been, my heart pounding in my chest.

Once I arrived to where the lagging members of the army had been, I can only fall to my knees.

Corpses, everywhere. Massive piles of ash where ancient oaks had once stood, scorched bones and melted metal all over the ground, with not even a hint of flesh about them. I stared at the horrifying picture for the longest time, though I lost track of time, only realizing how dangerous the area around me is as my breath begins to wheeze.

I try to stagger to my feet, but fall over, my lungs and muscles burning.

_Of all ways to die,_ I think as I try to scrape my way to my feet. _I didn't think it would be from smoke inhalation. Queen, Mikoto…. I've failed you…_ I carely manage to feel it as someone picks me up, only feeling the rushing wind now pulsing through my hair and over my body as I am carried away.

I find myself dropped unceremoniously on my back, the clear skies before my gaze as my lungs take massive gulps of air, only to force it out in a cough as the rag over my mouth is torn away.

I remain like this for several minutes, coughing and trying to recover. Eventually, a flask is pressed to my lips, and water is forced into my mouth. I would have coughed it out if my mouth wasn't forcibly shut and my nose sealed.

After a moment, I gulp it down, and my face is released and more water added. I take a shuddering breath in my nose and gulp down the life giving liquid. After several more repetitions of this, interspersed with sessions of coughing, I find myself able to stand on my own.

I give a nod to the individual, who is dressed in a dark purple and gold cloak with three pairs of eyes going down the sleeves. The figure seems amused, if the chuckle that she gives off is any indication.

I look away from her as I stand, only to find myself frozen in horror.

The entirety of the forest is ablaze with roaring fire. The person next to me and I were on the neighboring mountain, looking down at the rampant blaze.

"H-how could this happen?" I ask in horror. "M-Mokushu doesn't have the resources to do this." The girl stands next to me with a hum.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She comments, making me stiffen in shock and look down at the top of her hood as she stares at the fire. "Started by extreme amount of magic expenditure, mainly from Bolganone and Arcfire, but carried onward by natures will. Fire is one of the most pure examples of nature's wrath incarnate." I stare back at the roaring wildfire, and cover my mouth as the smell of burning flesh wafts over to us. I stagger away and falls to my hands and knees, all the water I'd put down with the girls help coming right back up.

As I vomit, I can hear the laughter of the girl behind me, coming in massive cackles and loud snorts.

"Wh-what are you laughing over?" I demand hoarsely as I stand shakily. The girl throws a water skin at my face, almost causing me to fall over as I catch it. "Men and women are burning to death in that blaze! Good, honest, soldiers!" The girl turns to look at me, and I feel a primal fear festering in my heart as I gaze into the darkness inside that hood, only seeing her mouth and chin.

"Good? Honest?" She queries, seeming almost amused. "They were soldiers, and their enemy overpowered them so absolutely, utilizing the very forest they took solace in as their prison. Most likely, the smell of burnt flesh you can find is from corpses who died of smoke inhalation, as you almost did." She lets out an unnerving chuckle and steps towards me, causing me to take a step back instinctually. "But I decided to come back and see if you were alive, after I finished what I started."

_Fin-finished what she started?_ I think in confusion, before a horrifying thought dawns on me. _Could, could she be the one, the one mage the men were talking about? _

"Of course, you took refuge in a spot where Bolganone had been used, so there was nothing directly burning around you," she comments with a smile. "Naturally, the wind blew smoke around you anyway, and you were in a state of shock, so it's only natural you inhaled it, especially after the water in your little rag dried out." My foot hits a stone and I fall onto my back, and before I can drag myself onto my elbows, she's standing above me. "I'm grateful, really. You kept yourself alive, and I need you to carry a message."

I tremble under the girls gaze, seeing purple flames ring her eyes, which block any sight into her hood, giving her the appearance of a demon.

"Tell you masters that the wings of despair, Grima has come," she states with a sadistic laugh. "Tell them that I'll kill anyone in my way, and that Nohr is my way. So do yourself a favor, and stay out of Kohga. I'll only annihilate the forces you send, little boy."

And with that said, she walks away. I tremble in fear, not trusting myself to move until long after her footsteps have left the range of my hearing. After some time of not moving, I manage to sit up, and gaze back at the fires lighting up the night.

_One mage. One mage did this, and she's working, for Nohr?_ I think in despair. _How can we even hope to stop them?_ I tremble at the thought. _Grima. The Wings of Despair. _I try to stand, only to find my legs unresponsive. With no other real recourse, I drink the water that Grima gave me. _May the Dawn Dragon save us all._

* * *

**AN: **And done. You will find this chapter quite short, I'm sure. But realistically, unless I went into detail about how Grima burned them, I've nothing to show. I thought I did, but this is simply a wholesale slaughter rather than a battle.

Also, the more critical of you may have noticed some bleeding around the Kohgan and Hoshidan forces. That's because Grima also supplemented the flames with a few Wind spells to make it even more wild. Some wayward ones struck people, and now a guy's missing an arm.

Or a tree branch hit them, but I digress, I didn't follow every single one of them.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

See ya next time.

-Lambda38


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hey. This chapter is a tad darker than the last one, and more or less showcases what Grima will do when she doesn't care about anyone like her brother. So uh, yeah.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Later.

-Lambda38

* * *

**Chapter 2: Commission**

* * *

**Grima's POV**

**Two Weeks Later**

I stand behind the daimyo of Mokushu, Kotaro, as he looks out from the balcony of the Kohgan palace.

"We started the war little more than four months ago," the man states with a laugh as his gaze rakes over the surrendered city. "Hoshido stuck their fat nose in less than a month after that. We crawled inch by inch into Kohga, paid in the blood and sweat of our soldiers." He turns around and stares at me, his eyes alight with mirth and respect. "Then Nohr sent us you. You burned the Kohgans and Hoshidans alive, and left barely any forces able to mount a defense against us." He steps forward, hands folded behind his back, stopping a few feet from myself. "I must say, if Nohr has more like you, then Hoshido is only alive for as long as their Queen can keep up her spell." He chuckles. "Very well then. As agreed upon, Mokushu will send a portion of its produce to Nohr for the next ten years. This is the contract, signed by myself." He extends a roll of parchment, which I take silently, looking at the official seal of Mokushu on the wax holding it closed. "My gratitude, Grima. Without you this may have dragged on for a long time yet."

"It was my pleasure to kill the enemies of Nohr and Mokushu," I state, inclining my head as I store the scroll in my coat. "That being said, I believe it is time for me to return to Nohr." The daimyo holds up his hand before I can leave.

"A moment, if you would," the man says, before stroking his beard. "If you are interested, I have a small mission I would like you to carry out." I raise an eyebrow at this, though he cannot see it.

_I suppose I am not technically required to report back in the capitol yet,_ I think, my mind racing._ Besides, one battle and burning down a forest was hardly enough carnage for my tastes._ My mouth twists into a grimace. _Even if it was the most practical and terrifying way to kill off the army, using fire makes me feel unclean. Perhaps this mission will allow me to use my lightning._

I give a slow nod, causing his grin to widen.

"I'd like for you to hunt down a group of deserters who have taken refuge in Hoshido," he states. "The last I heard, they've taken up thievery near the southern end of the Hoshidan border with Nohr. They deserted near the beginning of our conflict with Kohga, and while I can spare the resources to take them out, I'd prefer it if Mokushu did not draw more attention from Hoshido. Sending armed forces into their territory would not be received well, especially with how many they've lost to you."

I look up at the man.

"I doubt they lost more than a hundred, if that," I reply. "Most of the army was Kohgan and the Hoshidans were swift to retreat after their strategist passed on my message." I turn and head for the door. "Regardless, I'll find your wayward men and put them in the dirt. Should be fun."

The man doesn't say another word as I exit the room. It takes me less than a minute to reach the exit for the castle, which is guarded by a pair of master ninja who salute me. I ignore them and make my way out of the city. The natives walk by with their heads low and shoulders slouched, trying to avoid the notice of the new Mokushan patrols.

After passing through the gate, I make my way down the path until the city fades from my sight. I glance at the sun, estimating how much time I have until sunset.

_If I am correct, I have roughly seven hours,_ I think. _I could make it to Hoshido if I flew. Of course, walking wouldn't take me too much longer, in the grand scheme, but it's been so long since I've flown._

With that settled, I stretch out my magical senses, seeking any that might be spying on me. Finding no present mana signatures that all people possess, I take my stone out of the pouch on my waist.

I gaze at its dark emerald surface for a moment, before channeling my magic through it. In moments, I've transformed, feeling my wings weighing lightly on my back. I stretch out my limbs, feeling as though I have been forced into a cramped space for a long time.

After a moment, I flare my wings and rise towards the sky.

_Well then, here I go,_ I muse as the clouds draw closer.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

I stare out from the hill I find myself sitting on, slightly perplexed.

I'd had little issue reaching the general area that the deserters had taken residence in, but I have not found where they lay their heads. Quite honestly, it's vexing. Still, I suppose it makes sense. I haven't had to track down my prey personally in years.

I let out a small sigh before my ears twitch, a sound reaching them.

_I swear if I've missed them by the barest of margins I am going to fry them with canola oil and serve them to their orphans!_ I think in annoyance, standing and darting in the direction I hear the clashing of metal in.

I run for several minutes, mostly through a lightly wooded area, before getting within visual range of the attack.

_Hm?_ I wonder as I see several grounded pegasus knights, led by a young red haired girl, no older than ten, up against several ninja who are darting through the sparse treetops. I watch in interest as the ninja slowly pick off the knights, only minorly injuring the girl. _Hoshidan forces, no doubt. I wonder what they are doing here?_

The ninja's laugh as the last knight aside from the girl is stabbed through the heart. The girl herself looks terrified, her legs and arms shaking even as she scowls heartily. I stare at her for a few moments, reminded of somebody.

"Well, well, well!" One of the ninja says, stepping towards the lone girl, who brandishes a naginata at him. "What are we going to do with you, little girl?" The ninja slowly form a circle around her and close in, weapons waving threateningly.

"I'll tell you!" She snarls sharply, eyes darting around. "You're gonna line up to die, because I'm not about to lose to scum like you!" The ninjas just laugh, before one of them tosses a shuriken. I watch as the girl stumbles forward to avoid being cut in the leg. The ninja that spoke darts forward and grabs onto the girls naginata, tearing it from her grip and kicking her harshly in the stomach.

The girl falls to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Well, guess you could only yap loudly, little pet!" He states, tossing the weapon carelessly behind him as he grabs the girl by her hair.

_I could help her_, I think in boredom as I watch, unseen. _But honestly, these people might not be all of my prey. I'll let them have their fun here and then follow them back to their base._ I watch with some form of amusement as the girl cries out for help. At one point, I almost thought she saw me when her eyes glanced my way.

Fortunately for her, it seems these ninja are more interested in keeping her hostage than torturing or raping her. Almost a pity. Her screams of despair sound so nice.

The men sneer at her as they tie her up and slap the pegasi with their owners' naginata, sending them flying off. I follow them for several hours, keeping a safe distance. They gagged the girl long ago, much to my displeasure. Now all that's left for noise is their paltry laughs and the birds.

Hm, maybe I'll tend to her myself later.

Too long of a stroll for my taste later, we arrive at a camp where several other ninja lie. They even have a master ninja, from the looks of his armor.

_Well, I know who's dying first,_ I think calmly, staring from my position in the shadow of a tree. I watch as dusk falls, before a ninja drops down behind me and levels a knife to my throat. I groan in annoyance as a bit of blood falls.

_I got careless. How utterly annoying,_ I think coldly.

"Who are you? Why are you people here?" He demands roughly, using his other arm to bend mine behind my back.

"These men are deserters from Mokushu," I reply tersely, careful not to make any sudden moves with the blade at my throat. "I came to eliminate them, but they have a hostage. I wasn't sure how to proceed." I'm truly waiting to see if this is the entire group, but the hostage is a nice excuse.

"Who?" He asks, pressing the blade further into my throat. I grunt as it cuts into my skin.

_Oh, I'm going to make you_ sing _for me,_ I think, enraged.

"A red haired girl who had a pegasus for a mount," I reply, causing him to stiffen. I discreetly reach into the pouch on my waist with my free hand. "Her party of pegasus knights were slaughtered while on the ground and she was taken hostage. I decided to look into it, and found these men." My finger touches my stone, and in a moment my skin hardens. I then slam the back of my head into the ninjas chin. "But you don't care about that. You're just here to die."

I complete my transformation and swiftly bite the bald ninja behind me, who's shock prevents him from reacting. I swiftly crush him with my jaws, not even giving him the time to scream, before spitting out his corpse in disgust.

I look at the corpse as the Mokushan deserters finally see me.

_Disgusting,_ I think bitterly. _Such disgustingly plain blood._ I look away and towards the Mokushans, who are grabbing their weapons._ I wish I could säte myself on one of them._ I sigh as I allow my form to shrink and revert. _But, against ninja's, such a bulky form is not practical. I do want them all to die._ I glance around, getting a head count._ 23 deserters. Let's have some fun._

I grab my thunder tome and smirk as the some of them shout at me. They are probably saying something like how I should surrender or something, but I don't have time for small fries. I level a hand and fire a supercharged electric blast through five ninjas who decided to stand in a line, eyes wide and hands listless.

I suppose they thought a mage couldn't pierce their bodies. I meet the eyes of the red haired girl, who is staring at me in shock, and what looks like hope. A smidge of disgust as well, but I imagine a bit of blood is on my face.

I twitch my fingers and shoot a shuriken out of the air, as well as kill yet another nin. I casually dodge several others, and carve holes inside multiple ninja who moved too predictably. Two others, one a girl and the other a man, take to the trees around me and dart about. I smirk as I blast the man's head off while he leaps between trees, before turning with yet another spell in hand to deal with the girl, who leaps at me after getting close enough. In the moment before I strike, I study her.

Wide, fearful green eyes, pale blond hair, almost bone white, tense muscles, and a budding feminine figure. She'll likely be a beautiful creature if she grows. I smirk as I twist my hand a mite, severing her right arm, which held her weapon, rather than piercing her chest.

Before her screams can erupt, I slam my fist on her head, knocking her out.

_I do hope she survived that,_ I think as I blast another unlucky blue garbed ninja with magic. _Playing with her would be, fun._ I lick my lips at the thought.

As the bodies begin to pile on the ground, I notice a presence appear behind me. I turn and see the master ninja who had been in the camp before I was attacked. I chuckle as his shuriken stabs deeply into my shoulder, in return for my simple thunder tome being swapped for an Elthunder tome. In another moment, his eyes widen as my next magic shot blasts off his leg.

I look around as I take the star from my shoulder and toss it aside, looking for more foes to kill. I frown as I find no prey left to play with. I ignore the screams of the man behind me as I channel mana to my eyes, making the world go varying shades of blue and black as I look for other mana signatures.

_Nobody left. Well, none of the ninja, anyways. It appears the blonde girl is alive, if close to death. I'll have to stabilize her immediately,_ I think with some pleasure as I turn back to the man behind me. Before I complete my turn though, I notice the red haired girls aura and nearly freeze, stumbling back a step. _What? You-you're dead!_ I think as the flow of mana cuts off. I gasp as my sight returns to normal. I stare at the girl and she stares back at me, stunned. I take a deep breath and shakily let it out. _Not her. Must be a similar wavelength of soul. Yeah, that makes sense._

I turn to the still groaning man with a growing fiendish grin, drawing a special tome from my cloak.

"You'll be a small but worthy enough sacrifice to my lord," I whisper as his whimpers surround me. "So then." I channel the magic of the tome, the feeling of Lord Grima's Fell magic coursing through my veins. "Be sacrificed." I unleash the spell, gaining a roar of agony from the man as the magic slowly consumes his very essence. I watch the encroaching magic until his delicious cries are finally silenced by the loss of his voice box.

I suppose my favorite piece of this magic is that the brain and nerves are the very last thing destroyed, and all are kept alive by Lord Grima's magic until he's done consuming them. So very, very agonizing, right down to the last atom. And then, their souls are his to torment forever! So very, wonderful.

I shudder with a grin as I turn towards the downed but still alive ninja. I draw a small ceremonial knife from its sheath on my thigh as I approach the unconscious girls body, a smile creeping across my face. I straddle her thighs and set to work, swiftly cutting off her armor and leaving her chest and stomach bare, aside from the wraps she's put around her breasts.

I lick my lips as I begin cutting into her stomach, the girls body giving off small grunts of pain unconsciously, trying to shy away from the cutting edge of my dagger. I continue until the sigil is complete upon her skin, made in her blood, before placing my hand in the center and flooding it with my own magic.

"Imperium sanguis, aeternum fons," I intone, as my magic settles into her body and the drain on my reserves becomes constant. "Ave, Grima."

_I will have fun with this one,_ I think with glee, before wiping the smile off of my face and turning back to the former ninja encampment, assured of the girls survival.

She will come to wish she'd just died.

I walk towards the camp, ignoring the red haired girl as she unsteadily gets to her feet. She watches me silently as I walk through the tents the deserters had occupied, thoroughly inspecting everything they owned.

_The daimyo likely wouldn't have simply sent me out if they were mere deserters. They probably stole something of value to him or to Mokushu,_ I think, searching dutifully. After combing the camp for the better part of an hour, the red haired girl having started following me after a time, I give up the search with an annoyed sigh.

I turn and face the girl, who stares at the ground with a timid gaze, wringing her hands together.

"Yes?" I ask, seeing the desire to ask in her posture. She flinches, but looks at me.

"W-well, um," she stutters as I gaze at her, her hands wringing all the more fiercely as she stutters. After a moment, she gulps and straightens her back, looking me in the eye. "Thank you for saving me. I'd like to request your help in returning to my family." I look at her for a moment.

"Are you some Hoshidan noble?" I inquire tilting my head. Before she can answer, I continue. "Don't answer that. If you are, it is my duty as a soldier of Nohr to either kill or capture you." I turn my back on her when she stumbles back at my words, fear in her eyes. "Nearest town is four miles west."

And with that, I pick up the unconscious and still bleeding ninja girl and leave the redhead to die of starvation or thirst or whatever else might kill her. I allow a happy hum to escape my lips as a pained groan emits from my captive.

I can't wait for a proper playtime.

* * *

**Twelve Days Later, Castle Krakenburg**

I stare up at the large doors before me, the ninja girl standing behind me under the grip of a curse, unable to move or speak of her own volition. I watch as the doors swing open, the herald crowing out.

"Announcing, Lady Grima and her prisoner!" He shouts, the aura of the room being far more docile and intimidated than it was upon my reveal. I smirk as the nobles around me look away as I meet their eyes, some sweating in fear.

I walk till I reach the steps to the throne, the puppet sitting on it staring at me with some interest.

"I return from my mission successful," I announce, pulling out the scroll the Daimyo gave me. "The Daimyo of Mokushu has given us a signed contract to send us twenty percent of his nations produce for the next ten years." Iago gestures to a soldier, who approaches me with admirable stoicism, though I can clearly see how his spear trembles in his grip. He accepts the scroll from me and turns to take it to the Dread Mage. I wait for several moments in silence as Iago reads through it, nodding and rolling it shut.

"Everything appears to be in order," he states loudly, stepping forth. "Well done, Grima. I am told that your prowess on the battlefield was more than enough to completely destroy the bulk of the Kohgan army. Fantastic work, if I do say so myself." I incline my head slightly.

"My thanks, Iago," I reply calmly. "And as to my request?" I feel my blood race slightly at how deferential I am acting. Still, one day, I will not need to act so pathetic before these humans and the paltry husk.

"Hm," the King of Nohr begins. "As to your request to teach my children, your actions, and the speed with which you finished the war show that you are a perfect candidate to make them strong enough to lead Nohr. You will be allowed to teach them, and Iago will survey their progress." I nod, ignoring the rage at having a nanny around.

"Very well then, may I depart with Prince Xander and Princess Camilla for their first lessons?" I ask, needing to burn some of the rage and build some, solid foundations in my new pupils. The others can wait until they are older.

Iago looks surprised at my request, and the Prince's shoulders have tensed. Garon himself merely nods with a dismissive grunt. I give a bow, my curse forcing my prisoner to do the same.

"My Lord, My Lady, this way please," I say, walking towards the door. I can hear the Prince and Princess moving to follow me, their retainers walking with us as well. We exit the throne room and walk down a few pathways, the two falling in step next to me.

I eventually call out to a guard, asking for him to guide us to the dungeons. The man, more of a boy, honestly, does so with a massive well of fear in his eyes. A delicious fear. He guides us, and within a few minutes, our group has reached out destination, the boy making to leave.

"Wait," I call to him, making him freeze, panic written on his face. "You will remain outside the dungeon. I'm taking you as my personal guard." He pales at the though, but nods. The royals beside me clearly show some discomfort, but say nothing while I turn to look at their retainers. I stare at the three, the same teal haired girl who I defeated in my initial appearance, and two well armored spear wielders, likely knights by their armor style. "Please wait here. I will simply be dropping the girl off and then I will be right back."

I don't give them a chance to answer as I walk through the door, the girl following me. I find the nearest open room and shackle her to the wall, removing the curse I'd placed upon her. She tries to escape, much to my amusement, as fresh blood seeps into the bandage over her shoulder.

"If you're hoping to open the wound I left on you and bleed out before I can have my fun, don't bother. I've already prevented that," I assure her, gently tracing her jawline. The girl trembles and tries to shy away from my touch. "Don't worry. I'll give you attention worthy of a goddess." I tap her nose. "You're mine now." I ignore how delightfully horrified she looks. "And I'll make sure you stay that way."

I turn to leave, only for a fearful croak to reach my ears.

"W-why?" She whispers, causing me to stop at the door. "Why me?" I hum, before leaving.

It isn't like she'll ever need to know why I do what I do. Ants can't understand why their Queen commands their doings, they simply do as they're told.

I rejoin my new pupils and guard.

"Boy, what is your name?" I demand from the guard.

"M-my name is George," he replies, hand strangling his spear.

"Well, George, please guide us to the stables," I request. "This lesson will take place outside the castle, and I am not in the mood to walk." I glance at the two Royals behind me. "I trust you have no objections?"

The two stare at me for a moment before the Prince steps forward.

"Where are you taking us?" He demands. I let out a hum.

"The Hoshidan border," I reply easily, making the two stiffen. "We're going to attack some outposts I spotted on my travels to and from Mokushu." I fold my hands behind my back and tilt my head to stare up at him. "You and your retainers will be demonstrating your strength, and I will be determining what you need to be taught." I gesture for George to lead us, and follow him. "After that, we'll return to Nohrian territory and I'll train you in earnest."

The royals do not move from their positions, prompting me to stop and look over my shoulder. The Prince has a frown upon his face and the Princess appears slightly confused, while their retainers bare varying levels of dismay.

"Is there a problem with that, Prince?" I ask. He nods, to my slight surprise.

"You seem to forget the curse placed over Hoshidan by their Queen lands that robs Nohrians of the will to even draw their weapons," he states, causing me to blink in surprise, before chuckling in amusement. My laughter bleeds off when none of them seem anything other than serious.

"Wait, you're being serious?" I ask, incredulous. The boy nods, causing me to repress a hefty sigh of annoyance. "Leave that to me, and just follow orders. Come on, George is getting away." My tone leaves no room for argument, not that they have the ability to resist the charm in my voice.

If they're so magically backwards that they can't even counter one paltry suggestion spell cast by a single mage over an entire country the size of Hoshido, then the likelihood they have even the slightest chance against me is slim.

The group follows without question. I swiftly catch up with George, who whimpers as I match his strides. I give him a savage grin as we walk.

By the time we're mounted up and prepared to leave, the Nohrian skies have darkened to night. Well, the slightly darker shade of night, but it's clear to me.

Now the fun can begin.

* * *

**AN:** Well. That happened. So, a few things, firstly:

Latin Translation(the Spell, because all fictional spells are of course, in Latin)(google translate rough): "Command/Control Blood, Eternal Source. Hail, Grima."

Secondly, the two new people, the Kohgan nin and George. There are two possible paths for them. Still considering which to take, but it should be fun. You can probably guess what's going to happen to the girl.

Thirdly… Meh, review, I guess? I'm out of here, so bye.

Finally, I would also like to thank my more recently added beta, Lord Zant the Usurper King. He helped me with one or two issues that I have since ironed out. Mostly. Probably. Maybe. Anyhow, Bye for real this time.

-Lambda38


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Welcome back to Fallen's Fate. I hope you enjoy this chapter, where I try to remain true to Fates lore and at the same time split away from the rather abysmal storyline. Read, review if you're generous, and maybe follow.

Later.

-Lambda38

* * *

**Chapter 3: Border Skirmish**

* * *

**Grima's POV**

I hum a tune as we ride towards the lighter skies of Hoshido. The party with me was hardly prepared for such a journey, mostly showcased in how nobody packed any supplies. This led to a swift lesson in foraging and hunting. The royals didn't take to it well, but did something, seeing as they at least provided one meal for dinner.

Considering I've had to provide breakfast and dinner for the last four days, I'm not impressed by their performance, especially since their retainers helped them. I'll need to teach them survival skills if they want to properly be royals.

Grima knows how often royals are left to their own devices and without any servants. Probably not often in the average time, but beyond common when a vengeful deity comes to claim his right.

I ignore the stares my compatriots give me as I continue humming, feeling an increasing strain on my magical reserves as my toy continues to bleed back in Krakenburg. After another two hours, we reach a bridge over the Bottomless Canyon, forming a line to cross. I lead the procession across the thin wooden structure, casually dismounting after reaching the Hoshidan side.

The others in my group follow my lead, though they appear confused.

"Why have we stopped?" The Prince asks, brow furrowed.

"We're maybe twenty minutes out. We'll rest for a time and then attack when you're all prepared," I explain simply, sitting on the ground facing the canyon, as I adopt a meditative pose. "Let me know when you are prepared to attack."

The others don't bother me again.

_Lord Grima reached me here despite the fact that I was sent here by Naga, _I think. _But he hasn't contacted me since, which is confusing. He always gives me orders and tells me what to do. _I do my best to suppress the shiver traveling down my spine at the thought. _So why hasn't he?_

**Because he and I have been interfering with each other's connection to the world you are in, **the cold voice of Naga resounds inside my mind. I jump at the intrusion, stiffening. **I am severely weakened from sending my warriors back to the past, while he is merely more distant from you. **

_Ignoring how distance works between time and dimensions, why are you speaking with me? _I ask simply, relaxing again, though I can feel the eyes of one of my company focused on me. _I'm doing what I can to prepare the Nohrian royals, and I can only do so much for Hoshido. _

**You are indulging yourself.**

_I am a weapon, Naga, _I reply simply. _I enjoy killing. You helped me, so I'll make sure the Silent Dragon is killed for you. In the meantime, if I indulge in some hobbies, does it inhibit me from completing the ultimate goal? _

**You swore to serve me for eternity, Twice Fallen, **the Dragon reminds me, making me grimace. **Learn to abandon your 'hobbies.'**

I feel the link between myself and the Dragon dissolve.

_What a nuisance,_ I think as I open my eyes to meet the gaze of the person staring at me, finding the teal haired wyvern rider sitting across from me.

"What do you want?" I ask her. She stares at me blankly for a moment before answering.

"You're a killer," she states, prompting me to snort.

"I only burned an entire army to death, so I'd hope I'd get such a title," I reply derisively.

"So why play a teacher?" She asks, curiosity in her eyes.

"I do not play at being a teacher," I state calmly, closing my eyes. "I am both a weapon and a teacher. Just because I am one does not exclude the other. Besides, did you have nobody to teach you how to kill, little soldier?"

"I'm an assassin," she replies, making me snort.

"Clearly a bad one, if you'll tell me so openly," I retort easily.

"We are allies, there is no point in hiding," she states, and I open my eyes, glancing at the others in our group to find them pretending not to listen.

"You might be hired to kill me or Prince Xander," I reply, making her stiffen as I meet her eyes. "If one day you are called to kill us, now we are both ready and aware that you could be a threat. You should always play as though you may kill the person across from you." My eyes narrow into a glare as I release my will upon the girl. "But if you attempt to hurt anyone under my watch, I will make you suffer."

"Lady Grima, we are ready to depart," Xander calls, standing abruptly. I release the girl from my gaze, watching as she almost falls back, eyes wide.

"Of course, Prince," I return as I rise, making my way to my horse. "I will guide you to the fort, and shield your minds from the Queen's influence, but from there, it will be up to you to eliminate everyone inside."

"Is that truly wise?" The Princess asks as she helps the teal haired girl to her feet. I don't even spare her a glance.

"This is your test," I state coldly. "Don't hold back, and don't retreat. I will be your reckoning if you do." The group balks at my threat, before the Prince protests loudly from his horse.

"This is an outrage!" He shouts, drawing his blade, a dark force emanating from it. "You cannot simply expect to get away with threatening Nohrian royalty!" I turn to him slowly with a demure smile.

"My Lord, follow my orders and you'll be fine," I return calmly. "Do not, and the only person who could stop me remains at Castle Krakenburg." He hesitates as his retainers take position, while the Princess and her retainer scramble for their wyverns. "I am not beholden to you now. I am your teacher. Do as I say, and you will become invincible. Disobey, and I will not be so kind."

The group stands across from me for a moment steadily growing colder, before I close my eyes and turn away.

"My apologies. I am used to being the right hand of a ruler," I state, backing down from my threats. "But do not fear, if you look like you are in danger of failing, I will come in to protect you." I bite my thumb and infuse the blood falling with my magic, letting it fall onto a magic seal. "I bind myself to this oath of blood, that I shall neither harm you nor those you protect, so long as I am not attacked first." The seal flashes and flies into my chest, vanishing.

It does what I had hoped it would, as the group across from me slowly relaxes, with the Prince sheathing his blade.

"This test is not meant to be difficult. In reality, this wouldn't even be considered a test if we were in my homeland," I inform them. "But seeing as I've not been impressed thus far with the standards of combat in this land, this test will suffice, for now." I approach them slowly, and look into the Prince's eyes. "I'll need to cast the magic to counter the Queens influence. Please hold still."

I hold up a single hand, a large magic circle appearing beneath all of them, making the Prince's retainers grip their weapons tightly.

I'd tested the influence of the Hoshidan Queen's magic and found it to be closely related to the magic of dragons, which I find curious. It also explains why no normal mage can counter it, seeing as they couldn't possibly know which form of magic to use or if they did, they'd almost certainly be unable to summon the power to counter it. Anyone with some dragon blood can do it rather easily, but the more people it spreads over, the more difficult it would become.

I could comfortably protect a small army, but not anything capable of occupying a nation the size of Hoshido. I could also kill Mikoto easily enough, but that would probably make Naga angry.

Stupid Divine Dragon and her need to protect inferior creatures.

After a few moments of silent casting, the magic takes effect on my charges, and I swiftly move and mount my horse, pulling my hood lower over my face.

"Let's go," I order. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you can rest." The Prince nods when his retainers look at him hesitantly, even as the Princess and her retainer guide their wyverns into the air.

I set off in a gallop, pushing my mount to its limit as the horizon draws closer. To no surprise, the Prince manages to match my pace with no difficulty, even as his retainers mounts strain themselves, while the Princess lazily glides above us.

Barely a quarter of an hour later, the fort comes into view, and I snort. It's a rather intimidating thing, with high walls and an imposing mix of royal red and white decorating its ramparts, with a sloped roof, reminding me of the decrepit ruins of Chon'sin.

Upon seeing us, the garrison scrambles to get ready, archers appearing in the ramparts as spearmen with odd curved spears occupy the gateway.

"I shall give you one piece of aid, and the rest shall be left to you," I state, the spell already built as I straighten atop my horse, hand extended with electricity cracking. "Thoron!" The massive bolt of lightning slams into the wall of the fort, piercing it with ease and sending large chunks of rock flying, the archer that had been standing above sent into the air.

I slow to a halt several hundred yards from the fort, watching as my pupils and their retainers blitz towards the fort. I hum as the Princess and the teal haired girl skillfully evade the arrows of the remaining archers and slam down behind the spearmen, disrupting them as the Prince crashes into them, the combined force easily slaying seven of the guard before they can properly retaliate.

The Princess takes to the air once more, a red tome in her hand as she casts a simple Fire spell at one of the archers, killing him while her wyvern picks another up while he's trying to hit the Prince. The archer doesn't have time to panic before he's dropped from a height no human could survive.

For a few moments, the group manage to push back the garrison, before the bulk of the enemy forces arrive from deeper inside the structure. In quick order I note that they go on the defensive, and blink as both of the Prince's retainers are killed before I can even move.

I curse as I seize my Dragonstone, leaping off of my horse and sprouting wings from my back, launching myself like a lance while preparing to cast Thoron. A moment before I land, I hear the shouts of the Hoshidan garrison.

"This is for Sumeragi you Nohrian bastards!" One of them shouts, launching himself at the Prince. I cast my spell through him and the people next to him.

A moment after my spell disperses the enemy about to overwhelm the Prince, I land next to him, wings gone and Thoron switched for an Elwind tome. I cast it three times and disperse the enemies around us, before hopping up onto the horse behind the Prince.

"Retreat," I order loudly as I take aim at the archers harrying the Princess. The Prince shouts in anguish as he drives his horse back the way it came; the Princess and her retainer following, their mounts sporting a few arrow wounds. I aim at the archway of the fort as the garrison shouts in unison, destroying their path before they can decide if they want to follow.

We ride until we cross the bridge into Nohr, where I sigh and bid the Prince to stop. After he does, I glance up to see the Princess and her retainer landing heavily next to us. I move next to their wyverns, gently placing my hand on the Princess's as I inspect the arrows that hit it.

The group around me stay in relative silence, only the sound of deep breaths being taken as I easily extract the arrows from the beast, my hand glowing with gray magic as the wounds slowly knit together.

"You got them killed!" The Prince accuses as he dismounts his horse. I turn to him as I hear the sound of steel against a scabbard, maneuvering away from the Princess and the assassin who watch cautiously.

"The test has proven too difficult, it would seem," I comment calmly, holding my hands up in a deferential manner. "But now at least you have room to select more powerful retainers in the future." The Prince grits his teeth as he swings his sword at me.

"Xander!" The Princess cries as she dismounts.

I evade the boys sword, my eyes never leaving his as he transitions into a sequence of attacks, none of which come even passably close to striking me.

"Let him be, Princess," I order the girl, who freezes a short distance away. "If he wishes to mourn the weak, it is his decision." The Prince seizes for a moment, before coming at me with a snarl.

"You just handed them off like dirt and you don't even have the decency to act remorseful!" He shouts as his sword approaches me. I bring my hands up and slam them around his steel blade, halting its momentum. He stares into my eyes in shock, arm going limp.

I punish him with a kick to the gut, wrenching his sword away as he stumbles, before tossing it to the ground at his feet.

"That was barely passable as a test," I say coldly, glaring at the Prince. "If you were a pupil in my homeland I'd have left you to die for being so pathetic. Now pick up your sword, if you think you can scratch me." The Prince glares at me, before grabbing his sword and charging at me again, swinging with all his rage.

How pitiful.

I sidestep him and kick his midsection, bending him in half as he chokes out a noise. The Princess gasps as she covers her mouth in dismay, her retainer preparing her axe as the assassins wyvern growls. I remove my leg and let him collapse to the ground.

"You're weak," I state as I look down at the Prince. "I am strong. If you cannot beat that pathetic garrison you cannot hope to beat me." He glares up at me, and I glare back. "You can decide for yourself, will you lash out at me now in rage for the weaklings that died uselessly, or will you take my hand, grow stronger, and kill me when you've taken what you need?" I extend my hand to the boy, who looks shocked. "Well, Prince?"

After a few moments of tense silence, the Prince grabs my hand, and I easily drag him to his feet, turning to the assassin and approaching her wyvern.

"I will make you indomitable," I promise them as I calm the wyvern in front of me and move to look at its injuries. "And perhaps you will be able to get your vengeance in the future." I remove the arrows and heal the wounds. "Firstly, you overcommit to your attacks. It's fine when your opponent can't move or is too slow to evade, but if they are like me and are simply stronger, they will take advantage of it and kill you. We'll work on that, though. Speaking of, are you tired, Prince?"

"I have been sleeping a sufficient amount," he replies.

"Are you tired, Prince?" I repeat as I finish with the wyvern, giving the assassin a nod. She nods in reply, not quite so tense.

"I am, yes," he admits.

"How often do you train?" I ask, glancing at the Princess as well.

"I train daily, for as long as I am able," the Prince says proudly, nearly making me fall over at the idiocy.

"I train daily as well, normally switching between magical and physical practice day to day," the Princess says. I nod at her as I grasp my chin.

"Prince Xander, you're overworking yourself," I state as I look at him, surprising the boy. "Practicing till you can't anymore will only see you bedridden more often than you practice, which wastes valuable time." I hold up a hand as I see the Prince about to object. "We'll be returning to Castle Krakenburg. I will be making a regimen for the three of you, but for now I'm sure you'd like some time to recuperate after the losses you've had today."

"What, you aren't going to press us to death?" Xander snarls.

"May I ride with you?" I ask the assassin, receiving a nod from the surprised girl. "To answer your question, Prince, I could do that, but I'm certain King Garon would take exception to it, and I'm uncertain I can defeat him on my own. Besides, pressing you after my test killed two of your allies would not be good for your mental state. It simply would be counterproductive to your progress if you aren't given time to grieve."

With that, I turn and climb up behind the assassin, her wyvern growling at me until I growl back. Honestly, wyverns think that a dragon isn't worthy of riding their backs? They should be honored I deign to even touch them.

The Prince and Princess say nothing as they mount their rides, and we set off for the Castle.

After getting up to speed, I ask the girl in front of me a question.

"Who is Sumeragi?" I ask quietly. She looks at me with narrowed eyes. "I do not know who that is, or I would not be asking."

"The former King of Hoshido," she replies.

"Former? Was it recent?" I ask.

"A few months ago," she informs me. "King Garon went to secure an alliance between Nohr and Hoshido, reportedly King Sumeragi refused on account of not wishing to change Hoshido's solitary culture. King Garon killed him."

I hum at the news.

_This changes things, _I think. _Rage over a recently deceased monarch would certainly make the enemy stronger. It may be that the numbers along with the emotions of the enemies were simply too much. Still, such a thing is not insurmountable. _

I close my eyes and settle in for the trip, mentally mapping out training and tests for the Prince and Princess.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

"That concludes the results of my test, King," I say from where I bow. I can feel the eyes of the nobility throughout the room, as well as the glare coming from the Prince who stands next to his father.

"Leave us," the King states coldly. After a moment of dallying, the nobles in the room leave, followed shortly by the royal children and the majority of the guards. The door slams shut behind me with dreadful finality. A moment later, I dart backwards as a massive axe closes in on me.

I look at the King as he stops, his axe halted an inch over the floor, eyes narrowed.

"You threatened my son and my daughter," he says, the cold in his nearly making me shiver. "You overstep your bounds as a teacher and a servant of Nohr. Were you anyone else, I would have your head, but fortunately for you, your usefulness outstrips indiscretion even as bold as this." He flares his axe to the side, and I remove my hand from where it had instinctively grabbed my stone. "Xander and Camilla have informed me of what happened. How you made a blood vow not to harm them. I find it disturbing that they were never taught how vows are made, but I suppose my son was never interested in magic." The King walks over to me as Iago steps behind him, stopping to tower over me. "I do know, however. And I'm not willing to allow you a second chance to threaten them." At these words, Iago steps forward, a large scroll unfurled between his hands to show a massive scrawl or magical notations. "And so you will make a blood vow, one which I will cement personally."

I turn my gaze back to the King, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Swearing to serve the best interests of Nohr until the end of my days?" I ask with some curiosity. "Would it not have been enough to demand I always serve your son or your bloodline?" The man doesn't blink.

"Do not attempt to worm your way out of this, dragon," he orders, making me freeze. "I know exactly what this script is, and it is exactly as I want it." I narrow my eyes at him before slipping my hand into my pouch and grabbing my dragonstone.

A moment later, I tower over the King and his aid, the Dread Mage staring agape as the King glares at me with the same stare. I flap my wings, and in an instant, send a massive plume of my most potent dragon fire at him. When the dust settles, I see him standing exactly as he had been before, the stone and carpet behind him scorched and broken. I stare down at him, not flinching even as the flat end of his axe slams into my head and forces me to the ground.

"You will obey," he orders, glaring down at me. I hold his gaze a moment longer before looking away.

He raises his axe from my head, and I shift back to my natural form in silence.

I kneel before King Garon, eyes closed as I draw a dagger from my belt.

"As you wish, King Garon," I say, before inserting it between my ribs. A moment later and a healing spell repairs my damaged aorta as I hand him the dagger deferentially. He takes it and slowly brings it over to the parchment, dripping it in the center of the seal. A moment later, he wipes the blade clean and uses it to prick his finger.

"By this, I bind you to Nohr unto your death, dragon," Garon intones as he draws a small line around the sigil holding my blood. I grunt as I feel the magic cementing itself around me, filled with the taste of dragons magic. "And it is done. Go and serve Nohr."

"Of course, King Garon," I reply, standing and making to leave. "You surprise me. I didn't expect a boy to be able to think so well under the influence of a dragon." He merely chuckles at my words, even as I step through the door to the hall.

_Quite an interesting man,_ I think idly as I pass by the assembled nobility outside.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

I stare at the Prince across from me, hands in my sleeves as he brandishes his sword. The ninja girl I'd captured and George stand off to the side, both looking extremely uncomfortable.

When I'd attempted to sate myself over the blonde girl after I was bound by King Garon, Naga punished me. The agony was unlike the trial in her flames, much more direct, and it brought me to my knees. Moments afterwards, she'd ordered me to release her, but I decided to take the girl in. It isn't like she has anything left to go to, so being my pupil rather than my toy is probably a blessing.

George has progressed well for a simple guard, becoming as proficient with the spear as I had ever been. Hardly exceptional, but more than enough to succeed.

The Princess and her retainer had made excellent progress for two girls barely matured, managing to pass my first progress tests easily.

The Prince has been stubborn. He refused to stop training when I ordered, forcing me to cast spells to send him to sleep before he exhausted himself too thoroughly for more training. He'd not managed to succeed in passing my newer tests, but he is improving.

Garon had been annoyed when we returned without the Prince's retainers, and since then Iago has made several checks on my pupils progress, deeming it sufficient thus far, and warning me that punishment would be due if I failed in my duty.

"Begin, Prince," I say, waiting patiently.

He darts forward and slashes down at me, prompting me to take a step back and separate my hands, evading his strike. His blow turns into an upwards thrust, managing to nick the edge of my hood as I dodge. We go on for several minutes, the boys form quite exceptional as he continuously harries me.

I let out a hum and step inside his guard after one final strike, slamming a palm into his stomach and sending him onto his back.

"Well done, Prince. Much better than your last attempt," I praise tonelessly. The Prince merely scoffs. "George, grab your spear and spar with the Prince." George slumps.

"Yes, m'lady Grima," he says forlornly. The ninja girl awkwardly pats his arm with her only hand.

Surprisingly, neither of them like sparring with the royals. It may be that the girl gives them a literal handicap, or it could be that they both lose every single time.

I leave the field, beckoning the girl to follow. She does, though she trails nearly five paces behind me. I ignore her fear, delicious as it may be, seeing as Naga's already soured any fun I could have with her.

We walk through the levels of Krakenburg, slowly approaching the room given to me, and I can already see the blonde head of Prince Leo impatiently waiting for me. I resist the urge to fondly roll my eyes at the insatiable lust for knowledge the boy has, whether it be in swordplay or magic. Due to his lack of development we've stuck to theory more than practical application, but with how small he is, he can't properly hold a sword and his magical reserves haven't settled enough to stably hold a spell.

"Lady Grima?" A feminine voice calls, distracting me. I turn to the purple haired Princess who'd come up behind me.

"Yes, Princess?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" She asks, sweating slightly. She glances at the ninja girl near us. "In private?" I nod, and lead her into an empty room nearby, casting a few privacy spells, before turning to her.

"What did you need?" I ask, making her take a deep breath before she stares at me, determination in her eyes.

She looks like a baby wyvern. How adorable.

"I want to know what you intend to do with my family," she states. "Why did you come to us, Grima, and why did you insist on becoming our teacher?"

"I intend to teach you and your siblings," I say simply, surprising the girl for some reason. "I came to Nohr because I was a weapon without a master, and Nohr is the best option I found. I insisted on teaching you because from what I've seen there are none with my strength aside from the King. Besides, I was utilized for teaching my old master's protégés. It's what I know." She narrows her eyes.

"If you're a weapon, what is preventing you from killing us?" She asks with some trepidation.

"I will not harm you or your family," I assure her, subtly activating the immobilization brand upon the ninja girl who had just charged at the young Prince. "I do not kill my pupils. Besides, it is as I've already said. I'm a weapon. Unless my master turns me upon you, I shall not move." She stares into my eyes, searching for something. "Is that all, Princess? I have a lecture with the young Prince now, and I'm certain he's getting impatient." She stares at me a moment longer before nodding. "I must mention though, I find it amusing that it took you this long to ask that."

I exit the room and turn down the hall towards the lump of flesh on the ground near the young Prince with a dagger in its hand. I walk over to the pair, the boy looking at me in awe, somewhat shaken from the attempt on his life. A moment later, I release the immobilization on the girl as I kick her in the torso, feeling at least two ribs crack from the strike. She cries out in agony as she collides with the wall, weapon falling from a lifeless hand.

"I spared you and am training you because of a whim, girl," I state darkly, meeting her hate filled eyes. "But if you turn your blade on a child again, I'll paint your skin with the blood of your liver, do you understand?"

"Didn't stop you," she bites out, slowly dragging herself to her feet. "And my name isn't girl, it's Hina!" I ignore her and lead the young Prince into his study nearby.

"Are you alright, young Prince?" I ask after the door closes behind us, the girl left outside. A small application of her immobilization glyph prevents her from banging on the door.

"Yes, thank you," he says, trying to keep his voice from quivering as he turns his eyes to me. "So, what are we learning today?" I chuckle at his enthusiasm and bring up a book, making him groan.

"As ever, young Prince, basics and more basics," I reply, opening the book and placing it on the table where the young Prince sat. "Now, where did we leave off in your last lesson."

"The matrixes used in the creation of a fireball spell," he lies smoothly.

"A valiant attempt young Prince," I praise, making him slump. "I am impressed by your dedication to your studies." A presence outside the door makes me pause. "Do you mind if the blue Princess joins us?" He looks at me then at the door, before nodding slowly. I move to the door and open it, casually pushing the ninja girl to the ground and staring at the periwinkle haired girl in front of me. "Come in. The more you all learn the better."

She stares at me for a moment longer, golden eyes flashing with uncertainty before she passes by me.

The blue Princess isn't particularly as strong as the Princess, nor gifted with magic like the young Prince, but she is still an avid learner, and despite her weak appearance I can smell the dragon blood in her veins, far stronger than in the other royals.

It hardly matters though. She is my pupil, and I am her teacher. I'm sure if she has the potential to use a dragonstone I can coax it out of her.

* * *

**AN: **This took far longer than necessary. I apologize if it isn't up to standards, but I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to see you again.

-Lambda38


End file.
